unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Quests/Event/Venice Event Quests
Notes This article is about Venice Storyline. It will be updated constantly as it's based on Japanese Wiki and personal experience. Feel free to edit any mistakes and tips. todo1: add chapter titles and pictures todo2: add hints to complete chapters todo3: add stry to chapters todo4: add rewards and reqs All the sea battles encountered during storyline can be done in a fleet to make it easier. Rewards mentioned in chapters doesn't include experience and fame gained for battles. All the chapters that are updated, are confirmed by personal experience altough some mistakes can occur as it's hard to keep all in mind. Prologue: The Journey Begins Due to great richies brought from trade with the East, the city-estate of Venice ruled over the Mediterranean Sea for some time. This beatiful capital along the water is where Player's journey as a sailor first began. Chapters An Ascension Day Meeting Short overview At the harbor in the Ascencion day you'll meet an matron who is asking for help. Then you will find an yound girl, Vittoria Orseolo, in distress. She is treatened by two thugs. You will intervene and safe her. Then you'll discover that it is a sister of Alvise Orseolo, a famous Venetian noble. A Unique Salon Short overview After re-entering Venice Harbor you'll get a storyline about muslim boy who just was caught on the ship. You'll free him and get him to be introduced to Vittoria.(that will be at Orseolo Estate) Obtain drowsing rod To the Wise Moon Goddess Short overview (go see the old woman near Item shop then go to harbor port) You'll meet Vittoria with Harun at Harbor. After Vittoria talks about the deal with his brother you'll will take them to Naples. Then you'll need to enter outskirts of town. There are soldiers (lvl2) and thugs (lvl6) roaming. So if you're not good at swordfighting - it's better to avoid them. Search for dead tree. And enter ruins. Watch dialogue and get back to city. You can use landmark ribbon to fast travel to city. Gain 20.000D Gain 40 adventure fame Orders At Cyprus Short overview Some time after your voyage to Naples(about 35 days at sea) you'll meet arguing sailors at Venice Harbor and you'll be invited in Doge's Estate. Then you'll need to pack your best ship and go to Famagusta (SouthEast Mediterranean). West of Cyprus you'll see a battle going on (at location 1398, 3396). After winning a battle return to Venice to complete chapter. Alvise Orseolo will be heading a trade fleet to Egypt to restore pepper trade and he'll ask you to inform Vittoria. Gain 30.000D Gain 60 battle fame Tips and tactics: ''There will be 4-5 venetian galleys and 4-5 turkish galleys battling each other. 3-4 turkish Galleys have 110-310 hitpoints and 1 Battle Galley is a with 320-350 hit points. So you'll need to be prepared. I strongly recommend to complete all schools before you go there. At least have a ship with 100 or more hitpoints to withstand one or two hits from Turkish. Attack in a pack and concentrate fire on a one ship at once. Dead enemy is not firing back but wounded enemy does. The Conqueror of the Sands ''Short overview ''Starting in Venice from talk with Vittoria Orseolo about Alvise gone to Alexandria. You need to take Vittoria to Alexandria to rescue her brother. As soon you'll arrive at Alexandria Vittoria will get lost. You'll find her near Rest Area. Then you'll need to go to Office of the Viceroy. Chapter will end when you reach Seville. ''Gain 20,000D The Sun Moves West Short overview ''Started in Seville port, you'll get directions to Lisbon where Admiral Gama actually got to India and back with pepper. In Lisbon you'll need to go to Tavern and overhear officer talk about trip. After that Vittoria will win Journal from this Officer. Then you'll need to go to port and sail from Lisbon to Venice. Head to Doge's Estate. Gain 30,000D Gain 100 trade fame An Ostentatious Banquet ''You need to wait at least 30 days before story continue. Short overview: When you'll arrive at Venice you'll see quest Noblewoman at Square. She'll tell you about upcoming banquet at Doge's estate. Then at Orseolo estate you'll see Vittoria Orseolo and her brother Alvise. After a short talk you'll need to go to Doge's Estate. After a banquet, you'll see a short talk with Julien, treasure hunter just outside the Doge's Estate. A Discerning Patrone You need to wait at least 30 days before story continue. Upon entering Venice you'll see Harun's short talk. Then you'll need to go to Orseolo estate to get a task to ship to Tunis. In Tunis,go outside the gate, go the other side of bone tree and look for Julien do the talks and sail back to Venice (upon your departure for Venice, the other quest starts and Harun is lost). Sail from Venice to Tunis. In order to complete this chapter you have to enter' ruins of Carthage. You can do this only '''if you discovered it earlier in the game or fleet with someone who have done it. If not, quest to discover it can be taken in Marseille adventurers guild (pls confirm other locations where it is possible to get that quest). You can also take the quest in Marseille at the adventurers guild (qs name is "Remnants of the Punic war", required Rec 1, Arc 1, ARA) Gain 30000D Gain 100 adventure fame Familial Afterglow Start in Tunis Rest Area. Sail to Venice. Go to Orseolo Estate to trigger a scene. Go back to Tunis, and talk to the merchant in rest area. In order to find Haroun's father you need to sail to Sierra Leone (West Africa port permit is needed). Return to Venice Head to the Orsolo Estate finish scene there, then the harbour, finally back to Orsolo Estate to wrap up this quest. Gain 60000D Gain 100 adventure fame Light Among Darkness You need to wait at least 30 days before story continue. 1- sail to Venice ( 2 merchants talks) 2- go to Orseolo mainson (alot of talks) than sail 30 days for next event A Ripe and Decadent Feast You need to wait at least 30 days before story continue. 1- go to the Doge's Estate (talk with merchants and take the petition) 2- go to Orseolo Estate (talks) and go to Marseille. (on arrival, there are talks at the port) 3- Head to the mansion across from the Shipyard. (Talks with Julien and Alvise). Gain 30000D An Audience to Allegations You need to wait at least 30 days before the story will continue Head to the tavern in Marseille 'and talk to the merchant and citizen. Exit the tavern for conversations with Alvise and Julien. Head to the Imperial Villa for a conversation with Alvise and the Queen Mother. After the Villa with Alvise you can find Julien in the Church next to the Bank in the center of town. Talk to him about the one-eyed monk. Afterwards, head back to the Impreial Villa with Julien to talk to Alvise. After they leave to talk to the Queen Mother, talk to the Duke of Guise to join them. Afterward talk to Alvise and Julien one last time and they will tell you to return to Venice. Gain 50000D Gain 100 trade fame An Indelible Darkness ''You need to wait at least 30 days before story continue. Upon returning to Venice head to the church. Just outside you will see Vittoria and the members of her salon talking. The group moves South by the Doge's Estate, to the harbor (board your ship), moves to the estate for several conversations, then back to the harbor. It ends when Alvise storms off to the mansion '' Turning Against God ''You need to wait at least 30 days before story continue. Chapter starts on sea south of Ragusa.You will find a merchant ship at (794,3055) which will tell you to go to Candia. North of Candia player must engage a fight where one merchant ship fight against 8 turkish galleys (to confirm).'In order to continue you have to either flee (easy) from battlefield or win the fight (very har''d-with minimal xp/fame reward). ''Return to Candia then return to Venice. Follow storyline in Doge's mansion then in the Orseolo estate. Then you have to wait 6 days to continue... Now go in front of Doge's mansion and you have to follow little dialogs. Gain 50000D Gain 100 battle fame The Sword of the Caliph You need to wait at least 30 days before the story will continue. Emeretta will be in the square in Venice talking to the market apprentice. Alvise will join the conversation then ask you to meet him in the Doge's mansion. Go there and talk to Alvise and he will invite you to a conversation with the Doge. They will ask you to head to Alexandria to meet a merchant. When you board your ship, Julien shows up and asks to accompany you on your journey. When you arrive in Alexandria, you will have a conversation with Julien then you will need to head to the rest area to converse with the merchant. In order to continue the story you will need to either have accessed the Karnak and Luxor temple area already, have the quest to access the area or bring along in your party someone who has accessed it in order to be able to enter the area If you are low level beware of the possibilty of land fights against average and high level opponents. In the large ruins in the Southwest corner of the Luxor area you will come across a dead body. Click on it for a conversation with Julien. After the conversation, continue on towards the Luxor Temple. In the ruins in the Northeast corner you will come across another dead body (just Northeast of the Temple entrance). Click on it for another conversation with Juilien. During the conversation you will be joined by Faisal. Converse with him as well. Next you must head towards the Temple entrance. Just before the entrance you will see a grave robber. Talk to him twice, then to Julien and Faisal. Return to your ship for one last conversation with Faisal, then head back to Venice. When you arrive back in Venice there will be one more conversation with Julien. Head to the Doge's Mansion and speak to Cabinet Secretary Mocenigo to receive your reward from the Doge and Alvise. Gain 100000D Gain 100 adventure fame A Proud Warrior (The fame requirements for this permit is 12000 pure fame so you may have to work awhile before begining this chapter.) You must wait 30 days before starting this chapter. Back in Venice, Vittoria is waiting by the building across from the Doge's Estate. She asks you to take her to Massawa. Julien will volunteer to join you. As you board your ship to leave, you will hear Emaretta shouting for Vittoria. Julien suggests you leave before you are discovered. Once you arrive at Massawa there is a conversation between Vittoria and Julien. Exit the boat and head to the rest area. Julien and the Rest House Master are having a conversation. When it is done, talk to Julien, then head into town and find Vittoria. Next, head back to the rest area for a conversation between Julien and Vittoria. A merchant will join the conversation and offer to provide you information for 200,000 Ducate. If you refuse to pay it, Vittoria will offer him a barrette she says is worth more than 200,000. The merchant accepts and tells you to sail to the prairie to the south of the city (Indian Ocean East African Coast Landing Zone). When you arrive at the landing zone, there is a conversation between the merchant and Vittoria. You learn that Julien has disappeared. You then step onto land and the merchant says he will go get the sword thief, but instead Turkish soldiers appear. A warrior, Ogun, and his elephants show up to help you out. After he scares off the soldiers, talk to him and Harun will appear and explain that the warrior is the bodyguard for his caravan. Finally, talk to Harun and agree to take his caravan to Mogadishu. Exit the zone for a conversation with Harun and his dad, then set sail to Mogadishu. A Torrent of Woe When you arrive in Mogadishu, there is a converation with Harun and his father. When it is over, exit your ship and head for the rest area. Talk to Harun and tell him about the thief. Ogun will tell you he knows who it is. Talk to Ogun three times and you will learn that he buried the sword under the Mother Tree back in the prairie. When you board you ship you learn that Ogun has left, Harun runs to look for him but quickly returns without him. Return to ht eIndian Ocean East African Coast Landing Zone. When you arrive, there is a brief conversation between Julien and Vittoria. Head to the Large Tree in the Southwest corner of the map. When you arrive, talk to Julien and he starts digging for the sword. Ogun shows up and tells Julien he will never get the sword. Ogun claims that Julien is a trator. Suddenly the Turkish soldiers appear and interrupt the conversation. Ogun attacks them allowing you time to run away (you teleport back to the zone entrance). Exit the zone and the Turkish fleet appears. Ogun and Julien team up and head in to attack. At this point you are offered the choice to join in the attack or use the opportunity to run away. I chose to join in, which I don't recommend unless you are in a fleet or are higher level as this is a very tough fight. When you set sail there are five heavy galleys (the Turkish Fleet) surrounding a large carrack (Julien) right in front of you. Talk to them and the battle begins. (Five ships, each with 120 sailors and 450ish durability, I didn't last long at level 26/14/13 with my Graduation Sambuk) If you retreat or get defeated, the battle resets. I will update more after I gain some levels or find others to join me. After player depart from landing zone, to continue storyline you have to fight with Julien against 5 turkish heavy galleys. This battle isn't hard if you know what to do. A soon as battle starts Julien is heading to abordage turkish leader galley. Focus your fire on that galley while Julien is engaged in melee combat to help killing turkish crew. Keep in mind that without your help Julien will loose the fight. Gain 150 battle fame Obtained 14 Master Craftsman's Carpentry Tools Return to Mogadishu Au Revoir East Gate of Mogadishu. Obtain 50 bags of emeralds. Returning to Venice Gain 300,000D Gain 200 adventure fame One Last Comedy You need to wait at least 30 days before story continue. Venice. 'Near Church. Then go to Orseolo estate. The Cost of Life You need to wait at least 6 days before story continue. Venice. A Silent Campaign You need to wait at least 30 days before story continue. Venice To Win and Survive Alexandria Resting Place then story continue in Jaffa. If you stuck with storyline you need to enter mosque in Jaffa. The Fate of Cursed Blood Church in Famagusta Gain 200 Adventure Fame One Last Request Church in Bordeaux Le Chien de Meute Go Cayenne as story continues in docks. Next player must head to Santo Domingo. Fight against 5 battle galleons can be tough. You have only Julien aid and the key to victory is knocking down Augustine Galleon. After that story continue in Santo Domingo outskirts. Augustine will be in santa domingo Obtain 14 Master Craftsman's Carpentry Tools Gain 250 battle fame Realizing Distant Dreams Sail to Jaffa. There's a large turkish fleet at the entrance to the port consisting of 10 galleys. In order to continue you have to enter the battle then run before turkish fleet destroy you (like in chapter 14). Enter Jaffa Gain 200.000D Gain 300 adventure fame Sail to Cairo and head to the rest house area. Then land on Cairo opposite shore and meet the cheifs by a large boulder thats out in the open. After dialogue head back to Jaffa. The Final Ambush head to beruit and attack the turkist fleet head on. Obtain 22 Master Craftsman's Carpentry Tools Gain 250000 ducats Gain 400 battle fame The Battle's Conclusion Obtain Victoria's Necklace The Country's Saviour Start at venice, then player have to sail to candia. Obtain 1.000.000D A Tribute to the Golden City Start at Candia the player must sail to Venice. Obtain Saint Mark's Lion crest